


Friends Never Say Goodbye

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Sasuke has always been there as a beacon guiding Naruto to be the best person he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The MEP was designed to be viewable as bromance friendship or shipping. 
> 
> Song- It's You by Fireflight


End file.
